Happy Birthday Vava
by Silver The Eevee
Summary: WARNING: Incest and mild action scenes Vava: /user/vavacung Nate: /user/natetheglaceon Hally: /user/xilrayne Lavi: /user/lightlavistria


Deep in a forest stood a log cabin. 2 stories high, 2 Bedrooms, One bathroom. A Dining room, a living room, and a hot-tub outside overlooking a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff lays a valley. Many trees flourish there, A Deep Lake. and Several Dens that house many family's of Pokemon. The Cubs laugh and chase each other in the day, and sleep and dream of candy and sugar at night. The parents talk with one another and visit during the day, and sleep resting that their family's are safe. A guardian lives atop a tall cliff and will protect all Cubs that are good from evil, and punish the ones who do bad.

This tale is passed down many generations. The parents tell their cubs, the cubs tell their cubs, and so goes many legends. The sun starts to rise as light overlooks the valley. The birds chirp,. A figure steps outside overlooking the valley as it stretches and yawns. The figure looks down and smiles at the cubs playing and adults drinking from the lake. "Today is going to be a fantastic day" the figure says. This figure is 4 feet tall. Jet Black fur. Ruby Red eyes. Pinkish red stripes and spots overlap the figures body. The figure has the curves of a lady. This figure is names Vava. And today is her birthday.  
She giggles with excitement and dances knowing her siblings are visiting. She goes inside and readies everything for their arrival.

A smorgashborg of sweets and candy for a certain hyperactive pink furred sister. Cakes and pies for her brothers. A big bowl of punch for everyone to wash the sweets down. Her ears twitch as she hears a load knock at the door. She runs and opens the oak door. She smiles as she hugs the visitor. Before her stood a Flaaffy/Luxio hybrid. His tail holds a light blue crystal ball. His hair in a pig tail type of style. His eyes like amber. 3 feet tall he stands. "HI sis!" he says as he hugs his sister. Vava lifts her sibling in the air and hugs him, almost crushing his lungs and breaking his ribs. He squeals in pain, He gasps for air, Vava hears his gasps and let's go. Lavi coughs, wheezes and gasps for air. "Well Sis i see you haven't changed much" Lavi says gasping for air.

Vava giggles and kisses her Brothers cheek. Lavi blushes, his cheeks turning red. "Please sit down," She says looking at the couch. Lavi does so. They chat and talk for a good hour or so untill. Vava and Lavi hear's a knock on the front door. They both look at each other, Both run to the door like a dog happy to see its master come home from a long day at work. Vava opens the door and screams in happiness, There stands a pink furred creature. Her Eyes a Violet color. Her Tail puffs like a strand of Wheat. Before she could open her mouth Vava tackles her and squeezes her, Lavi watches in shock. "Gahhh Lungs imploding, Bright light, must head to it" he wisper's. Vava looks at her and screams at Lavi. "Quick! Get the Bowl of Candy!" She screams at Lavi. Lavi rushes threw the house, he trip's and breaks a Vase, Lavi jumps at the table and grabs the bowl.

He lands and runs to Vava "Here!" Lavi say's panting. Vava takes the candy and puts it near the pink fluff ball. Her nose twitches as she smells a sweet treat. Hally springs back from the brink of death. "Candy!" she screams taking a fist full and shoves it in her mouth, Candy flies around as she eats. Vava and Lavi stand there. Their faces shocked and amazed at the sight before them. "Hally slow down!" Lavi screams at Hally worried. "Hmmm?" Hally the pink fluffy mumbles. Her cheeks stuffed to the brim with candy. "Nothing sis" Lavi walks over and helps his sister up. Hally swallows and hugs both Lavi and Vava.

Their ears twitch as they hear a crash in the woods nearby tree fall. A shadowy figure flashes before their eyes. Vava pushes her siblings inside "Stay in! I got this taken care of!" Vava locks them in, barricading the door shut with a paddle for a boat that was usually for decoration. Vava takes a fighters stance and charges at the figure. Sensing her presence the figure multiples itself into several shadows. Vava jabs and kicks at them, They dodge like it was nothing. The figure growls sending Vava crashing into the wall. She gasps upon impact. Vava stares at the shadowy figure charge at her. She trys to move but her arms and legs are paralyzed. Vava stares death in the eyes.

The shadows form into one and crawl to her. Purple ooze drips from its mouth and lands on the ground causing the soul and grass to melt. "Acid" Vava thinks unable to speak. The figure twitches as a tail with a sharp long scythe tip forms. It walks to its prey. Vava closes her eyes in fear. A load yelp echos threw the area. Vava opens her eyes. Before her stands a Glaceon with jet black fur, Blood red eyes, Grey rings around the base of its feet, a grey tip on its tail. "Never hurt my sister!" the glaceon growls showing off its teeth. The shadowy figure lashes at its opponent slashing with its sharp tail. The glaceon dodges every swipe of its tail. "Nate!" Vava thinks.

Lavi and Hally look at the fight from the living room window. Hally punches the wall cracking it. She tries again resulting in a break in the oak wall. She charges at the figure. "You bastard!" she screams grabbing its tail and rips the blade off. The figure screams in pain as it suffers a major wound. Purple blood soaks the ground. Hally jumps slashing the figure in two with its own tail. It lays there. Its body twitches a few times before melting into nothing. Its tail still in Hallys hands follows. Nate heals Vava as Lavi pries her off the wall.

The inpact left a Vava shaped dent in the wood. Vava Hug Nate and rewards him with a kiss on the cheek. Lavi hugs Nate, He giggles when he hears Nate purr. Nate waves at Hally. She returns the wave and goes inside to cool down. "I'll stay out here and keep a lookout, see if any more of those things are around hear" Vava nods as and walks inside. "That was really brave of you Nate" Lavi says walking inside to check on Hally. Hours pass.

The sun sets. Nate stands on lookout. His Ears hear everything, The birds singing. The Cubs playing down in the Vallie. The Adults Gossip with the other Parent's. Vava humming as she makes a cake. Lavi and Hally setting up decorations. Nate Sighs "Well my shift is over, your turn" Nate says slapping the pay of his Clone. Nate walks inside. His face shocked at the mess.

Broken glass of a vase, Piece's of wood cover the floor from Hally's outburst. Nate sighs creating 4 more clones, The clones pick up the glass and wood. The clones bring wood inside and cover the gaping hole. "A mans work is never done" he sighs laying down on the couch. Meanwhile upstairs. "Do you think its okay to do that here Hally?" Lavi asks. A blush on his face.

Hally slowly licks his shaft. "Shut up, Hally knows whats best for my snukems, so just lean back and enjoy" Hally moans licking his balls. "But our Siblings are here, they don't understand how we feel" He gasps when Hally deep-throats him. Pleasure destroys his sense of retinal thinking when Hally bobs slowly. Lavi gasps and gives in and enjoys. His back arches and gives in. Lavi falls on his back when Hally sucks the tip like a Cub nursing its Mother. Her hands strokes his shaft. Hally moans, her tail fucks her pussy while Lavi fucks her mouth.

Lavi scream while bucking his hips into her mouth. "Oh god Sis, Your so fucking amazing!" Hally doesn't answer. Moans and pants fill the room. They don't care if anyone hears. All that matters is two Siblings. Loving. Caring. Fucking. Lavi rides Hally. Her face turned against the wall, her ass in the air. Her hands gripping the sheets. Her Claws tearing the fabric. Lavi stands behind her, leaning over her ass. His cock deep inside her pussy.

His balls slapping against her outer lips with each and every thrust. "Yes Lavi! Make me a Mother! "As you wish dear" Both moan and scream at their passionate love making. Hally tears the bed open as Lavi slams in one to many times. Cum sprays into her pussy. His thrusts never slowing down as he rides out his orgasm. Cum splashes onto the bed, mantle, Windows, and even the walls. Hally screams like a banshee when her own orgasm hits her.

Lavi thrusts as her pussy squeezes his cock like a vice grip. Her hips buck against his cock when he thrusts. The bed creaks when Lavi thrusts. Lavi slams balls deep. Hally moans and screams gripping onto the springs of the bed. The poor thing gives in and breaks. The legs snap. The weight of the bed breaks the floor. Smoke and dust fills the room as Nate wakes up, Vava rushes in. The smoke clears. Both Vava and Nate blush and are shocked at what they see. Lavi balls deep into his sisters pussy. Cum leaking out. Nate runs outside and gets some fresh air.

Vava looks at the couple. "Well you two have the right idea" she giggles. Both Hally and Lavi are shocked at what she says. "I'm going to go have fun with Nate" Vava says walking out. "Oh and don't you worry about the floor and bed." she giggles pointing up to the seconds floor. Lavi is speechless. Hally lays there. A gurgling sound can be heard. Lavi still balls deep into Hally's forbidden fruit. A plank lands on Lavi's head.

A load Bonk can be heard. It echos threw-out the building. Lavi faints from Exhaustion, Embarrassment, and from the bonk to the head. Lavi lays there. Still. She's asleep. She snores peacefully. Nate breaths in the fresh air. The moon casts a gentle light around the area. The wind blows, Cherry blossoms fall, The area fills with Cherry blossoms, like rain it coats the area. "Amazing isn't it?" Vava speaks scaring Nate. He sighs "Well i knew those two where close, but no idea they were that close" he laughs. Vava walks inside. 10 Minutes pass bye. Vava walks out with a cake. Cheerys, Strawberry's , and Chocolate frosting top the sweet treat. Nate drools at the sight.

Vava drags her left index finger along the frosting and shows it to Nate "Hear have a taste" Nate licks her finger, his eye's roll back as the flavors mix in his mouth. "That is so fucking tasty!" Vava giggles and sets the cake on a table. Vava lays down on a a picnic table, Her legs spread and shows Nate her wet slit. "Taste this, its 10X sweeter and much more rich" She grabs her breasts and squeezes them together. Nate blushes. His mind tells him no, but his erection peaking from under his legs cloud his mind and train of thought. Nate slowly walks towered his Sister. His legs wiggle and tremble.

His eyes stare at her lip's, how they leak tasty flavorful juices. Nate's nose sniff at her taint. Her scent tickles his nose hair's. Nate sticks his tongue out and gently licks her slit. Vava moans as she stares at her sibling eating her pussy. His tongue circles the clit. Her juices coat his tongue. The ground beneath them wet with his Sisters juice's. Vava grips the table under her, Her claws sink into the wood. Nate hear's his sibling moan and gasp in pleasure and lust.

Her lips part. His tongue thrusts into her pussy. "Holy crap! Don't stop! I love you so much brother! Please dont stop!" She screams. Her body shivers in pleasure. Nate's cock is now fully erect, Pre drips from the tip. "Hmm Tasty Sis, Now lets finish this!" Nate jumps up, Slamming his cock into his Sisters cunt. Their bodies rock together when Nate thrusts. Her legs wrap around his body when his knot slaps against her lips. "It's true, Incest is the best" Vava looks into Nate's eyes. He hears his Sister purr when he thrusts. "Wow, Nates sure giving Sister a good fucking." Lavi giggles to Hally. She doesn't respond but lets out a gurgling sound. "Fuck shes still out cold" Lavi burst into laughter when a Bubble forms at Hally's Lips. By now Nate has his Sister on the grass knotting her.

Taking his Sibling from behind. Rocking her with his thrusts. "Hear it comes Sis!" Nate's thrusts and fast and deep. Wet smacking sounds echo threw out the forest. Nate's balls slap against her lips with every thrust. Her pussy tightens around his meat. Nate howls in pleasure. His incestius seed coats her walls. "Yes Nate!" Vava screams. They two lay there for the night. Sleeping in each others arms. Birds chirp, Bees buzz.

The smell of morning dew comes from the grass. Nate walks into the house seeing Hally sit there. Her cheeks full of waffles and berrys. Lavi sips his cup of joe. Vava stands there pouring a bowel of Poke O's, "Morning bro" She giggles handing him a saucer. The bowl of cheap cereal balances on top of the platter. Nate munches and slurps. His snoat in the bowel.

Vava giggles when he eats. The rest of the day they helped clean her place up. Fixing the hole's, getting the cum stains out of the walls. Fixing the second story floor. Night follows.  
Crickets chirp. The group say's their farewells. Each sibling part. Nate jumps tree from tree. Lavi and Hally travel via carrage. Vava stay's. Watching the Vally bellow. Being its guardian. Being its Guardian Deity.  
She cant wait for her next Birthday. But what of the shadow? Lets just say a certain warrior with Silver fur is taking care of that...

To be Continued?...Maybe someday...

Happy Birthday Vava. 3 


End file.
